All about her
by Gaahina chan
Summary: An Ichigo x Rukia fic. Ichigo wants something and he will do anything to get it! So read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"**All about her"**

_Summary: An Ichigo x Rukia fic. Ichigo wants something and he will do anything to get it! I suck at summaries. So read and review! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**-o-**

"You know it's all about her" Ishida said looking at Ichigo directly into the eyes

"No it's not!" Ichigo screamed, not knowing the exasperated look in his eyes.

Ishida kept quiet thinking about Ichigo's expression.

"So what's the problem?" he asked trying to make Ichigo confessed his feelings.

"Nothing…" Ichigo replied while looking at the window.

Then why you called me?" Ishida asked.

"Stop being a burden! You only want me to suffer!" Ichigo said not aware of the sadness and pain in his voice.

"I only want to be happy with her. I only want her to notice me. But she only thinks of me like a friend….. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" he said placing his hands in his face.

"So that's the problem" Ishida said while walking in Ichigo's room.

"Have you confessed your feelings to her?" Ishida asked.

"No..." Ichigo said in a low voice.

"Then why not telling her and wait for an answer" Ishida said sitting besides Ichigo.

"Because I don't want to be rejected" Ichigo replied in a sad tone.

"Why do you think you will be rejected? Even though she always acts like a friend to you, maybe she feels the same way. Maybe she waits for you to tell her what you feel" Ishida said giving him a little hope.

"And if it's not?" Ichigo asked.

"Would you take the risk?" Ishida ask leaving Ichigo alone.

_Maybe he is right; maybe she feels the same way. _Ichigo thought.

-o-

That night was hard for sleeping. Ichigo kept looking at his closet. He only hoped to see her stepping out of the closet and gave him a warm smile.

Obviously he would receive it and smile at her also.

Slowly, his vision was turning black. He closed his eyes and started dreaming about her.

_Morning_

Ichigo got out of the bed and looked for Rukia. He was surprised that she didn't yell at him for him to wake up. Then he looked at the closet. A note was pasted on the door.

_I went out earlier because I will see a friend in the classroom. See ya!" _That was all. "Well, I will see her in a few minutes" Ichigo said while a smile appeared across his face until he looked at the watch. "6:50! WHAT THE HELL! I will be late!" he freak out dressing rapidly.

_At school_

Ichigo almost got there but to his surprise the teacher wasn't there. He walked across the classroom while searching for Rukia. When he saw her, he only smiled and went to her.

"Hi!" Ichigo said to both Rukia and Inoue.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue said happily.

"You are in a good mood today, don't you?" Rukia said grinning.

"Hmph" he grunted.

He only gave an unemotional look and went to leave his bag.

Rukia stared at him suspiciously.

Both of them sat beside each other and said nothing. Ichigo look at her from the corner of his eye. _WOW! I didn't notice how beautiful her blue eyes were;_ Ichigo thought not paying attention to the mad glare of the teacher.

-o-

They walk silently, not wanting to talk. He was to thoughtful, and she was to occupied looking at the clouds.

"Why does he acts so different?" Rukia asked herself while looking at Ichigo.

She looked at him and asked: "Something's wrong?"

"No.." he said seriously.

"You are weird. You haven't screamed at me in all the day" she said grinning widely.

She was right. Something was wrong. He can't even pretend he was right, she knew him to well.

"_Maybe this is a waste of time…. No! I have to confess, I don't want to have regrets in the future."_ he thought.

"Well, if you want that! Stop asking stupid questions you stupid girl!" he said starting to run.

"Come here you bastard!" they both run in the street.

Now Ichigo was really happy.

Gaahina chan: Well tell me how it is! I know that the English is not too good, but I speak Spanish. Please review. See you later.


	2. Chapter 2

"**All about her"**

**Answers for reviewers:**

**acidIc-paRadise**: I hope this chapter is longer. Thanks for the review.

**jaide112**So this is it. A second chapter. Thanks! I hope this is good. I also like this pairing too much O. xDD I think that's obvious. Well anyway thanks for the review.

**Sousui**2nd chapter! Hope you like it. Thanks for the review.

**ruukii**thanks! This is my first bleach fic. Thanks for the review .

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 2**

_1:00 a.m_

He stared at the ceiling. Her face fading away and he shook his head furiously. That afternoon they have a discussion like always, but this one was serious.

_Flashback_

"_Damn it Rukia stop whistling. I'm trying to sleep!" Ichigo exclaimed._

"_What will you do?" she asked grinning._

"_Shit!" he said while standing up and shut the closet door._

"_This wouldn't happen if she wasn't here" he whispered to himself, unaware that Rukia heard it._

"_So this is what you want…" Rukia said in a sad tone._

_12:00 a.m._

_Rukia got out of the closet and went out through the window. _

"_Where are you going nee-chan?" Kon said in a low voice._

"_I'm leaving Kon…nobody wants me here" she said and jumped out._

_12:30 a.m_

_Ichigo yawned and looked at the closet. He saw the open door and nobody there. _

"_Rukia?" Ichigo whispered._

"_She left Ichigo…she said that nobody wanted her" Kon said sadly._

"…" _Ichigo was shocked._

_End of Flashback_

He was worried; too worried about her being alone in the streets.

"Damn it!... I hope she is alright" he said standing up and grabbing a jacket.

"RUKIA!" he screamed as loud as he could. He ran all the streets but no sign of her.

His face was a worried one. He didn't want this to happen. He wanted to be with her with all his soul.

"Shit! Why did I say that! I'm a complete fool and idiot!" he said searching her.

He heard a strong noise from the park. He ran faster and faster until he reach the place. It was all dark and he didn't saw anything. He scanned the entire park and saw someone in the floor.

"Oh God" he whispered. His face full of concern.

There she was, her body all covered with blood and her eyes closed. She lay.

"RUKIAAAAAAAA!" he screamed and ran beside her.

He shook her furiously but nothing came. Tears starting to form in his eyes. He felt her breathing. That was good.

"Please don't-" Ichigo was cutted by a big sound behind him.

A hollow. A big one. He appeared to be strong. Ichigo saw him approaching.

"So you did this…" An angered Ichigo thought.

"You bastard! You hurt her!" Ichigo screamed as he took out his sword.

He attacked the hollow on the mask, but it had no effect. He was furious, his blood was boling, his skin was red, and his eyes harsh.

The Hollow was fast. It attacked him in the back. His huge claws making bruises all the way down in Ichigo's back.

"AHHH!" Ichigo screamed in pain. Blood covering all his body.

Then, Ichigo thought of Rukia who always support him. She was always there for him. Even though she was annoying, he knew she cared for him.

"Rukia… I will not let you die" he whispered while he was concentrating his power. A blue light surrounding his big sword.

"AAAAA" Ichigo screamed and run rapidly. The hollow didn't have time to respond. In a matter of seconds, the hollow was on the floor. Its mask broken into pieces. He disappeared slowly, leaving a trace of blood.

Ichigo ran beside Rukia and saw her eyes narrowing. She was dreaming.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_There's too much light" Rukia said. Her eyes half opened._

_She saw someone approaching. She didn't recognize the person. Slowly the person offered her a hand. She took it gently._

_She saw his body but the light blocked his face. _

"_Who are you?" she asked._

"_You don't remember me? Don't you know who I am?" the man asked._

_She saw orange hair._

"_Ichigo?" she asked confused. _

"_Yes, it's me" he said as he took her and hold her in his strong arms._

"_What are you doing?" she asked as she placed her head on his chest._

"_I'm rescuing you…Please don't die Rukia. I can't imagine my life without you" he said honestly as he hugged her tightly._

"_Why?" she asked._

"_Because I love you" Ichigo said smiling and everything turned dark._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

Her eyes opening slowly. She saw Ichigo sitting beside her. His face was covered with a sad and worried expression.

"Are you worried?" she asked.

"Of course I am! You were almost dead Rukia!" he said.

"Why?" she asked simply

Ichigo didn't say anything because words weren't needed. He hugged her tightly and put his head on her shoulder. She timidly hugged him back.

"I'm sorry" Ichigo said with sorrow. "I didn't mean that you were a burden" he said as he closed his eyes.

"I was scared" she confessed.

"I'm sorry. Until now I will always protect you, no matter what" he said.

Her face was shocked. He had never said such a thing. She pushed him away and saw his face. Their eyes locked. She felt something on her chest.

"Rukia…" he said gently as he leaned down slowly.

"Yes?" she asked a few inches apart from his face.

Both closed their eyes and their lips met. It was their sweet first kiss. Ichigo pulled her closer. His heart pounding . Their bodies were afire. He tasted her lower lip with his tongue pleading an entrance to her mouth. She opened her mouth and they tasted their mouths sweetly. After seconds, they separated. Both staring at each other.

"I love you" Ichigo confessed, his face made her know that he wasn't lying.

"I love you too" She said, and his face was covered with joy and happiness.

Their lips met another time under the shinning stars.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, I think it is good. I hope you enjoyed it.

Sayonara


End file.
